Sibling Bonding
by Morbidica
Summary: Gabe needs some "special" homework help from his big sister Teddy and they bond in the process. The first rated M Good Luck Charlie fic on fanfiction. Lemon incest.


The LSD sounding instrumental played in the distance of the Duncan home._ Mario collection for Play Station 2._ Theatrical laced with a feel of fluffiness trippy.

"Where is that sound coming from?"

* * *

The indistinct, faltering, far-off music was playing. Teasing and taunting Teddy as she tried to trace the location. Cracked open barely. Slightly ajar. Teddy lay her hand upon the wood and pushed forward until she was in the room and the music of the game was at the highest volume of her search. The only female brown eyes of the household narrowed in on the television screen, the blinking 'reset' button that had been replaying for 45 minutes or so. Before Teddy was even given the chance to turn off the television she'd spotted Gabe.

Limbs stretched and sprawled out all over his race car bed. If blankets were covering his body you'd think he was mutilated, dismemberment of his voiceless corpse. One arm over his head, one leg cocked out into a completely opposite angle than the other. But it was visible he was all in one piece. The blankets were on the floor so you could clearly see his body. So were his long sleeved shirt, his under shirt, his jean pants and ... boxers...

Blinking hard, once, twice rapidly as her eyes scanned over her little brothers clothing once more. Instantly she turned around. Teddy gasped in a breath, everything registered. How had she missed this before when noticing his awkwardly scattered limbs?

Gabe must have dozed off before turning off his game. But why was he playing the game in his own nudity? Gabe had a schedule and he slept every day at this time, this was the time he slept through his math class.

* * *

The vividness of the blinking red and blue lights flashing from the television screen mirrored in her eyes. You could see Mario and one thousand blinking bulbs of color flashing then fading against her pale skin and dark irises. Teddy knelt down to grab the blanket which had been carelessly at the floor by that lazy, sloppy brother of hers. Lifting it she took it to her brother, covering his exposed indecency.

Before the colored Buzz Lightyear blanket touched the juveniles body the whiteness in Teddy's eyes almost disappeared with how enlarged her pupils became, taking up most of her eyeball. Safely steadied upon his closed lids somehow now they were down. Dropping below, way below. Traveling upon his white, milky chest. Down to his abdomen where no trace of abdominal muscles would emerge for a good few years. No shape, a little boys body, his lifted arms in two different positions revealed he had no hair under his arm pits. Gabe was miles away from puberty. Her eyes had made one last pit stop. Lowering into the groove of his private area. She noticed his willie. She'd feel silly calling it anything else since he was not old enough to erect, thus her having no consideration of viewing it as a _dick_. Far too boyish for her to call it his manhood. His puny penile was just laying there atop a ball sack. No bed of pubic hair lying underneath, pillowing, like the pictures she'd seen in sex ed.

Quickly she covered her baby brother's nudity with his Buzz Lightyear covers. Eclipsing his bare uncovered advertisement.

"Why'd ya cover it up for?"

* * *

Her arms slammed to her side. She reached the doorway when she heard a boy's voice question her intention. She sucked in a breath that hit her hard jolting in her neck, chest and stomach. The next second she had twisted back around with whiplash. Blinking rabidly in disbelief as she tried to process if what she_ thought _she heard _actually_ was said. "Wha-wha-what!"

The menacing, trouble making 5th grader smirked devilishly at his big sister. She knew this smirk. It was the one he had on his face every time he had a scheme in his head. "Why'd you cover me up?"

Everything below her pelvis turned to complete jelly. Her body froze upon his words. The blood in her veins had felt like it was running cold and the blonde hairs on her back were standing straight. After the shock started to sink in she felt her knees feel a little less unconscious but it was no use from them smacking together. She stiffened, trying to hold her cool and appear calm and unrattled, unshaken. "Because twerp, I'm responsible for you and Charlie while mom, dad and P.J. aren't here and if you get a cold it's on my shoulders."

The high school freshman released a desperate long needed exert of air from her nostrils. She had delivered well without her voice giving away and shaking. She hoped this had lowered the once racy mood. "And with your grades you can't afford anymore sick days or it's hello summer school for you."

"My window is closed." The smug grin was still twitching upon his mouth.

Teddy pretended to surveillance the window. As she looked back at him, down about a few feet until their eyes met she pretended to be surprised it was shut.

The tactical strategic boy could play this game as well, he let the smirk fade away into his laugh lines to cause her ease. He watched as every muscle tense in nervousness cooled with him barefaced. As soon as he let her think he'd let this one go, out of no where he randomly muttered under his low breath. "I saw you checking out my pecker."

"Whaaaat..." Teddy could smell her own scent upon her now. She was starting to perspire with the striking nervousness of a situation she had no control over. A situation that was quickly becoming freaky, bizarre, perverse and inappropriately wrong! A bead of sweat started to drip from her forehead, down her center, in between her eyes. "It's cool big sis. All you had to do was ask. Unlike my toys, snacks and all my other worldly possessions this is one I have no problem sharing." Teddy could see the whiteness of his teeth even in the low lighting, he was cackling and sneering with his dirtiest comment. He was quite enjoying his humor, his grubby, vile, dirty humor.

Short fingers gripped the blanket. The same fingers in which Teddy was so use to seeing playing with toy rockets. (Well considering this was Gabe, the middle child family rebel it was more accurately water balloon catapults and plastic grenades.) His fingers peeled down the blanket and he unmasked his genitals to his sister.

Alarmed eyes shot open two times their normal size. Perplexity and bewilderment became her as she marveled at the stunner forced right before her eyes. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight despite the sickly rotting she was developing in her stomach. How dry her throat had became. His small, flaccid willie had transformed in the few seconds under that blanket to a standing attention of a few added inches. Teddy wasn't one to openly gawk, she hadn't even noticed her jaw dropped to the floor. "Gabe... I... I just seen it like a minute ago... How? You're only 10!"

"So you _were_ looking, I knew it."

Teddy blushed. Compiling her composure and trying to shut her mouth back now that she was aware it had been opened.

"And _you're_ the honor roll student and I'm the D's and F's kid. Here sit down and let me explain it to ya blondie."

"I'm leaving, you sick disturbed little dude."

"You would have already left by now if _that_ was your mojo."

Teddy squinted as he said 'mojo.' She just shook her head and tried to clear visuals upon visuals of mental imagery that were processing back in her head like developing film. "Gabe, put that away and cover it up. That's gross!"

* * *

Sighing with frustration, it wasn't of his nature to give up and give in but to keep her from exiting the child's room he curtained his member with an adjacent pillow."There? Happy!" His smartalec ways had been begging for release, making a snarky comment about how _happy_ something else was. But he gained control. Laying his hands out in front of him to show he had no tricks up his sleeve for once. "I won't bring it out again. Promise."

Once he finished becoming less offensive she took a seat next to him on the race car bed. "We're taking sexual education right now in school. I'm at the right age for a boner."

Teddy wanted to choke on her own vomit about hearing her baby brother talk about boners. "It can happen to girls too. Just watch..." Gabe's small hands reached up into the air. Quickly cupping his sisters breasts, just for a second... before she threw his curious hands off of her chest almost instinctively. "Hey pervert! I'm-"

Gabe was glaring up, not into her eyes but her full blossoming breasts. The touch had sparked a reaction like he was told would happen. Her pointing nipples were a bit visible through her white tank top. "What's wrong... didn't it feel good?"

"Heck no! Well... Never, I'm not going to answer you!"

"C'mon Teddy! Stop being so stiff and boring all the time. Would a little fun kill you?"

"I'm not stiff and boring! And I'm a lot of fun!" The offended Teddy protested her arms were now crossed over her breasts as she assumed a pout position, and maybe subconsciously so her wandering brother would keep his hands to himself.

Out of their passionate exterminator father, crazy mother, dumb blonde older brother P.J. and demon child Gabe, Teddy was the most sensible, mature, normal functioning member of the Duncan household.

"My progress report is showing all D's. I need an A +" Manipulative and sneaky he pulled on the works to get his way. He knew what would hit her hardest. "Especially in heath class. Think of this as something that could benefit us both. I think the problem is I'm a visual learner, not an auditory learner. I've been verbally educated... but not _physically. _I really need an A to pass the 5th grade so I can make it to middle school with my friends... and so mom and dad are proud of me for once."

Teddy looked down toward the floorboards. She noticed the child-sized pair of jeans and small pair of boxers below her sneakers. Apparel that came out of the little boys department at Walmart nauseated her. She could already taste her stomach acid mixing with vomit in her mouth. Undigested bits of star bursts candy from earlier. Unrequested idea of these demoralized acts revolted her in appalled disgust just as a moldy bread on a sandwich.

"And you and Ivy got invited to your first boy/girl party next weekend, which Spencer will be at. Don't you want to look like you know a little what you're doing if you guys do '7 minutes in heaven?' You know you don't want to look like a clown in front of him _again._"

Jarring her head toward her brother with stinging enigma. "How did you know I got invited to a boy/girl party?"

"What _don't_ I know that goes on in this house?"

"True..."

Fearing they were getting_ too_ far off the subject he glanced at his sister, brown eyes against brown eyes. "Think of this as homework help, like you know how you do with P.J's homework so when you're a senior in four years he won't still be in the 12th grade and have to share science with you."

Teddy didn't say anything. Her eye searched his wondering if he was at all serious. This felt surreal, like a dream state. She wasn't seriously being asked by a 10 year old for sexual favors? Her brother being the 10 year old! She looked away, but only in stagger.

Pressure upon her four fingers had interested her enough to look over. As she glanced down she saw that between his legs was his small cock wrapped up in her fingers. She'd spaced out for a second and hadn't even felt Gabe guide her hand to his member. Her fingers pressing against it made him stiffen in her hand more.

"Whoaaa! This is awesome!" Exclaimed the child as his eyes whipped back around the room. Teddy smiled at him to reassure him everything was fine, even though it was her that needed the reaffirmation. She laughed nervously and nodded to be polite. Still in a total lackluster of thought. Stun, flabbergast and daze.

Pulling away, Gabe's eyes moved closer to the center now as he felt that there was nothing against his penis anymore and his sister had moved away. "What happened? Why'd you stop?"

"If we're going to do this... No one knows about this. Ever! Not mom, not dad, not P.J."

His obvious, self evident eyes shot toward hers. _No shit we're not telling our family little Miss. Always-so-practical._ "Please Teddy, since when do I ever tell mom and dad anything? They never come to my schools 'open house' because I never tell them it's upcoming. And don't get me started on confiding anything in the numbskull."

For once his dishonest, devious ways put her into calmness.

* * *

Teddy pulled her white tank top up over her head. Gabe smiled brightly, exposing crooked baby teeth in a cheesy grin. He nodded and pumped his fist into the air, as if mentally he was saying 'Score!'

Her attention and main focus was now back at her little brothers stiffness. Her long, thin fingers with had lengthy feminine nails grabbed the little boys missile. Her hands were speeding, racing back and forth to reach the tip and base quickly. "Okay... What am I supposed to do?"

"I think you're supposed to put it in your mouth." The younger boy tapped his chin trying to recall what he'd been told.

Teddy scrunched her nose in disgust. "Ew! What... to taste it?"

The tall blonde had to make some room, she pushed a plastic plate off the bed so she could stretch her body, a hard task to preform in a twin sized bed. The shirtless girl lay her abdomen upon the sheets, positioning herself right in between his legs. Gabe tried to lay back as well, but the two confined to this small kiddie bed was already starting to scrunch and pain her spine. They did their best to work around the cramped space of room they each were given.

Teddy took order and parted her lips, she watched his snake rise up. Watching then locomotion closest to it. She didn't want his eyes upon hers. Eye contact would make this embarrassing, awkward and painstakingly uncomfortable. She slammed them shut, all he could see was the tiny black trace of mascara on her eyelashes.

Like a bad taste of medicine she decided to swallow it all a single take. In a one, two then three seconds she forced it into her mouth. Luckily his serpent wasn't very large and wasn't starting to poke down her throat, gagging her.

Adjusting to the situation Teddy found it surprisingly pleasant. She opened her eyes a few times, licking around her mouth as a suckling. Trying to get use to this unfamiliar taste unlike any other. His boyhood in her mouth tasted of sugary breakfast cereal. This was completely unexpected and peculiar but she decided she wouldn't let the unknown stop her now.

Lips gripped to tightness around his unwavering firmness, riding up and down, up and down. He was so young and just starting at his sexuality so he could stay up and go for much longer than a full grown man of 40, which was starting to lose hardness and longevity of duration. Teddy's lips and tongue were gaining great momentum as she put her all in to make her motions faster and faster. Spit started to form, keeping him moist and wet as he was pulled in then out. The sides of her cheeks puckered in as she brought upon intense suction of his dude pistol.

What was this unknown reaction that was tingling, igniting and combustible below his waist? It had been something he felt as if he'd been missing for years. The intensity of his first pleasure sensation. He felt better that it was his older sister and protector pleasing him and not some random girl. He felt calmer and more relaxed with her. Even though the highest wonderment of his life continued to rack his brain juices fast and faster. This was so new and insanity to him. This was better than staying up until midnight on New Years eve, or when his parents were simultaneously ill and he was allowed to eat ice cream for breakfast.

He was still just a baby so he couldn't hold his breaths nearly as well as she could. She could hear his pants, his grunts, his yelping. He sounded like a whining puppy and she was his alpha dog. At certain seconds when she was going really fast she couldn't even hear him breathe at all until a few seconds later he'd gasp out, sitting up, crying and begging for air. She could tell he wanted to burst out his runny detergent.

Now Teddy peaked. Her eyes flashed open when she heard his calls of agony. By nature she was his big sister and felt protective. "Are you alright?"

Unable to speak, his hands clutching his rising and falling rib cage. He just nodded and tried to keep his breathing under control, knowing soon it would become steady.

Gabe got more aroused and excited watching the mess of blonde hair bobble up and down upon his hose. He touched her hair a bit and smoothed down to her back. He felt wiring and decided to unhook her bra. Never having done so before Teddy assumed he'd need help, but he was genius when it came to picking locks, so a bra was no harder. He unfastened it and released her, freeing her repressed breasts from the jailed bra. He reached under her a bit until he felt the top of her breast. Teddy shuddered upon the skin to skin contact. He watched as her body seemed to eddy. Exploring her still developing boobs he noticed pert nipples. They were just as erect as his groin. He hadn't made contact with her body yet, he felt a singe of performance anxiety. A bundle of nerves pin pricked by pins and needles.

The more he felt them he concluded they resembled the miniature joysticks on his play station controllers. He imagined a screen in front of him, he tried to picture and visualize zombies, he'd trash around his fingers on the joystick to gain speed. He fiddled and fidgeted with those nipples like it had been the video game controller in his grasp. His hand coordination had been excellent from all these years rotting his brain behind gaming.

Gushing and oozing at his ridiculously unbelievable inconceivable skill. "Darnit Gabe, how did you learn to do all **that!** I can't... believe... this..."

A point racked up in his ego like he'd earned an additional life point in his video game. He could feel her become his sexual putty.

All of a sudden her thighs were overcome with a large agonizing cramp. The position of tightness in his small bed. She knew she needed to finish him up so she could get up and stretch. All of a sudden an idea rushed to the central thought department of her brain. Her tongue was a muzzle on his sword. Like mummification of a mummy she let her tongue wrap him. Her taste buds started to tingle as she sampled his taste. Each pump because more fantastic than the next. Cremation fire burned throughout his tool with a brilliancy of white hot. Teddy kept it going as if she was trying to suck him dry, removing any liquid.

Gabe's eyes bulged at her new maneuver. He shot his hands into the air and started yelling. He squirmed back and forth in place. "This is awesome! This is better than eating in front of the television."

Teddy paused her actions, mortality hit her hard. He was an immature adolescent boy. The dialogue and lingo made that clear, the inexperience. It felt wrong, like she was stealing something from him. Though he was clearly the more evil one and it wasn't like she was doing any corrupting to him. Just the childish things he had compared sexual foreplay to told her he **wasn't** ready. She felt a kick of guilt in her intestines and decided to take a time out. She removed his throbbing, pulsating **cum gun** from her mouth. "Gabe, Charlie's right next door."

As her brother sat up and rose to his mid section she noticed his face the same shade of red as the lead character McQueen in 'Cars'. His hand was covering his small torso, pleading for oxygen. Without catching his breath he desperately managed to choke out. "I'm the bad boy of this family and trust me, that makes it all the more exciting. The badness of knowing she's just down the hall."

Teddy considered it for a second. There was something to be said about the danger of getting caught. Knowing a tiny baby was just down the hallway and could be hearing their sounds and screams, but she'd never have the voice to tell on them. Knowing someone was fully aware of the sound but not aware of the source. She'd be lying if she didn't admit the thought was thrilling.

"Here, you'll loosen up if I try it on you. Trust me, it's great!"

Teddy consulted with herself, weighing the pros and cons of incestuous sins of the blood related flesh. She was so quick to nod to him. Why not make it to the finish line of indecent exposures. The winners circle of deep, dark, demanding carnal knowledge. Careful not to hit her head since this was a child sized bed. She was laying down now, upon her back, her knees were up a bit until her brother crawled over and placed his hands upon them, about to separate them to see what was in between her legs. They made eye contact for a second before he looked back down and pulled apart her legs. His mouth hung open as he noticed her ripe feminine folds. She was at the tender age and her teenaged slits were virginal and craving to be pierced.

He'd helped his mother with a diaper change for Charlie often so he recognized girl parts but not pubic hair of which the infantile baby did not possess. Her edges were trimmed, everything was shaven except for once single sandy colored landing strip. Creating a trail to her succulent clitoris. Her soaked, hot, sticky pussy was already burning up for something. His fingers which were traveling over felt the rising warmth. The honeyed scent drove his boyish senses to smoke. "If you don't have a wee wee what am I supposed to do?"

Teddy pondered for a moment. She looked down at her separated legs and her brother face in between them. He was in a position that looked as if he were about to deliver her baby. Teddy didn't want to lose her virginity, not yet. She was only 15 and if she were ready she definitely didn't want to lose it to her kid brother. Just then she glanced at the still blinking television set, the colored lights reflected upon their skin. "Use your wii wand on me. Just stick it up there."

Gabe nodded and jumped off his bed. He cannon balled to the floor to impress Teddy with his jumping style. He felt cocky as he was digging though his game sets until he found the white wand. Completely confident with his virginal skill. He jumped up back on the bed but as he looked again and he knew time had arrived. He wasn't so reassured anymore. Timid of cowardly upset. Panic-stricken Gabe felt rattled. Closing his eyes to push himself into it he placed the smaller end of the controller against her hole. He wasn't even sure if he was applying enough pressure. Squinting and crashing his eyes shut, creating stress along his face and one million other lines upon his eyelids. Dripping sweat was already at his forehead. His world went unconscious until he heard a sugar and spicy howl.

_"What happened?" _Screeching mildly. Darting open his pupils. He looked around terrified by the unknown noise, he'd never heard his sister make such a sound. He hesitated before looking beyond her legs as he still managed to shakily pump the object in and out of her. He let go of the doubt, sighing safely as he saw a wild smirk at her lips. Her top teeth were biting hard into her bottom lip, he went back and started to glare at her saccharine minge. One second he'd see his favorite toy, the next it vanished up inside of her.

Her pink painted toe nails curled as she crinkled her toes to control the massive pressure being forced inside of her. The first time anything had been inside of her girlish walls and she couldn't fight the scalding pressure as her walls tightened around the foreign object, enveloping it. Inviting it. "Gabe, go faster. Pretend you are playing wii boxing and power punch it into there!"

Gabe mirrored a low punch motion, pounding in then out, fast, rapidly, swiftly and furiously. He decided to tease her with a treat and twisted the object inside of her. Here again was that animal sound. The ecstasy roar of her anatomical indulgence. Teddy gripped her red colored fingernails tightly into the Buzz Lightyear blankets as one sharp move pumped into her. She fond her lower body joyriding the pleasure stick.

A candied scent filled the air where Gabe was, plummeting and probing his sister with the toy. Inspecting revealed a clear liquid escaping her box. He had to start working viciously fast now since he was only using one hand, the other was entering the leakage and examining it with his fingers. After his fingers were doused in the syrup he pulled it into his face, he shut his eyes as he wildly inhaled the sticky sap. Orally he slide his fingers into his mouth, tasting the melting nectarous juices from his sister.

The play thing continually attacked her box. Hammering, ramming and invading her fluttering kitty. Teddy reached for the pillow and threw it over her mouth, holding it over and down upon it. Biting into it so her screams would be muffled and less ear piercing. She couldn't wake the baby. Gabe excited himself watching the place where the game and his big sister's parts collided. All of a sudden her hollers were being heard through the deep cotton of the pillow over her mouth. She was sinking her teeth hard into it but it was incapable of silencing the screams of passion Gabe and his little toy were causing her. Arousal where he hadn't been finished off he took a hand back to himself, yanking vigorously at his fleshy pump. Gabe's hand became a python and his dick became a fast rabbit. The hand rung it by it's neck and started to squeeze a barbarous vice grip. Elevating his hand along the shaft and pulling down on the skin, still wet from it's previous stay inside Teddy's clammy sultry mouth.

Their highs had met, finally. After all the physical labor and grunting they were meeting each other in the center. Teddy's face covered in her hot, musky sweat glanced at Gabe, he looked back down at her, trying unconditionally to season her with sexual sensation and making himself happy at the same time. All at once water squirted in Gabe's face. Hot and parched from all the laborious strenuous play he opened his lips quickly, sipping it quickly as it squirted into the air. It looked like he'd shaken up a can of squirt soda and handed it to P.J. The volcanic liquid erupting and exploding from tight confinement, but this was much more quenching to his thirst than soda pop. More delicious.

Sounding like lighter fluid had been poured over their naked bodies, a match set them a blaze. The screams were that power, that loud, that intense. It sounded like they'd been let ablaze and were screaming out in agonizing pain. Teddy's outcry overpowered Gabe's for a moment then as he burst in his hand he let out a low wail.

* * *

Tennis shoes started to pound up the stairs as fast as an emergency.

Poor Duncan siblings didn't even have time to catch their breath before turning to each other. Teddy panted, trying to quickly tell him a game plan. "Quick, under the sheets."

Bodies dripping, soaking, drenched in sweat and bodily juices, their hair appeared damp and showered. Gabe piled himself under the blanket and held it open for his sister to crawl underneath. The fixation fast so it was up to their chins. They didn't want who ever was bursting into the room right now to see their bare shoulders and know that beneath lie two naked bodies.

"What's the matter? I heard you two screaming! Is everything alright?... Wait, why are you two in bed together?"

Gasping and struggling for air, red in the face, Teddy was incapable of replying. Gabe, who could lie through his teeth had a much more efficient time cooling for pressure. Even though he was still heaving and huffing.

"Me and Teddy just realized how much we love each other." Gabe watched Teddy who looked as if she was going to pass out. Surprisingly from the fear of being caught in a lie than cooling down from the rendezvous. Gabe motioned with his eyes toward his sister, giving her a look to signal she'd better say something to support this claim. "Isn't that right sis?"

"Oh... Oh yeah! Totally, Gabe and I have really been doing some..._ Sibling bonding._" Teddy shot her baby brother a wild-eyed look, she felt cocky enough to wink to him even though their father was in the doorway watching their actions.


End file.
